sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Katherine Helmond
| death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | birth_place = Galveston, Texas, U.S. | occupation = Actress, director | years_active = 1955–2018 | known_for = Soap Who's the Boss? | spouse = }} Katherine Marie Helmond (July 5, 1929 – February 23, 2019) was an American film, theater, and television actress and director. Over her five decades of television acting, she was known for her starring role as ditzy matriarch Jessica Tate on the sitcom Soap (1977–1981) and her co-starring role as feisty mother Mona Robinson on Who's the Boss? (1984–1992). She also played Doris Sherman on Coach and Lois Whelan (the mother of Debra Barone) on Everybody Loves Raymond. She also appeared as a guest on several talk and variety shows. Helmond had supporting roles in films such as Alfred Hitchcock's Family Plot (1976), Terry Gilliam's Brazil (1985) and Garry Marshall's Overboard (1987). She also voiced Lizzie in the Cars film trilogy by Disney/Pixar between 2006 and 2017. Early life Helmond was born on July 5, 1929, in Galveston, Texas, the only child of Thelma (née Malone; May 13, 1910 – October 10, 1981) and Joseph P. Helmond (March 11, 1904 – January 31, 1983). She was raised by her mother and grandmother, both devout Roman Catholics. She attended a Catholic primary school and appeared in school plays. For a semester she attended Bob Jones University in Greenville, South Carolina, and appeared in its film (Unusual Films Production) Wine of Morning. Career After her stage debut in As You Like It, Helmond began working in New York City in 1955. She later ran a summer theatre in the Catskills for three seasons and taught acting in university theatre programs. She made her television debut in 1962, but did not achieve a high profile until the 1970s. She also acted on stage, earning a Tony award nomination for her performance on Broadway in Eugene O'Neill's The Great God Brown (1973). Her other appearances in Broadway productions included roles in Private Lives, Don Juan and Mixed Emotions. Helmond appeared in such feature films as Family Plot (1976), Time Bandits (1981) and Brazil (1985), in which she played the mother of Jonathan Pryce's character. In 1983, she studied at the American Film Institute's Directing Workshop. She picked up Emmy nominations for her role as Mona Robinson in Who's the Boss and as Lois Whelan in Everybody Loves Raymond. She also received acclaim for her stage performance in Eve Ensler's The Vagina Monologues. Helmond appeared in The Legend of Lizzie Borden (1975) as Emma Borden, the title character's sister. She appeared in an episode of the short-lived 1976 CBS adventure series, Spencer's Pilots, starring Gene Evans. Helmond gained prominence as Jessica Tate, the ditzy matriarch of the Tate family in Soap (1977–1981) on ABC. From 1984 to 1992, she played the role of Mona Robinson on the ABC sitcom Who's the Boss?. From 1995 to 1997, she starred in the ABC sitcom Coach as Doris Sherman, eccentric owner of the fictional Orlando Breakers professional football team. From 1996 to 2004, she had a recurring role on Everybody Loves Raymond as Lois Whelan (Ray Barone's mother-in-law). On July 25, 2010, she guest-starred on A&E Network's The Glades and as Caroline Bellefleur on HBO's True Blood. Award nominations Helmond was nominated for Broadway's 1973 Tony Award as Best Supporting or Featured Actress (Dramatic) for Eugene O'Neill's The Great God Brown. She was nominated for an Emmy for her role on Soap four times in a row (1978–1981) as Best Actress in a Comedy Series. In 1988 and 1989, she was nominated as Best Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series for her role on Who's the Boss?. In 2002, she was nominated as Guest Actress in a Comedy Series for her role in Everybody Loves Raymond. She was nominated for Emmy awards seven times. She had won two Golden Globe awards for Who's the Boss? and Soap. Personal life In 1957, Helmond married George N. Martin. After their divorce in 1962, she married her second husband, David Christian; they remained married until her death, residing in Los Angeles, New York City, Long Island and London. She and her husband had a history as students of Zen. Death Helmond died on February 23, 2019 from complications of Alzheimer's disease at her home in Los Angeles, aged 89. Her death was announced a week later. Selected filmography Film Television References External links * * * * * }} Category:1929 births Category:2019 deaths Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Texas Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American stage actresses Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American television actresses Category:American television directors Category:American voice actresses Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actress Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Bob Jones University alumni Category:Deaths from Alzheimer's disease Category:People from Galveston, Texas Category:Women television directors